The Raven's Demented Love
by AuBrE-Mally.mal
Summary: All I wanted was to be was normal......


Life states: we are born on the same earth together as one...but what of the wicked, the monsters, and the demons; should they not be separated from the angels, the blessed, and the gifted with supernatural abilities? What of the chaos within the world; the natural and manufactured; should we ignore the chaos man has created and the chaos man is currently making, or should we stop them? Onaji kuni-ni umareta-no…Born together on the same earth…

_**~Eighteen Years Ago~ **_

The lighting within the tainted clouds struck the air with intense vigorous smites as its lover, thunder, roared triumphantly letting all of Manhattan know of the two lover's arrival. As this lighting flashed, it gave away the last magnitude of darkness that hid an old decrepit warehouse; the torrents of rain pelted the warehouse hatefully as the rust began hugging the warehouse's once respectable walls. Although, like the diamond in the rough, the warehouse's exterior was decrepit and withering, however its interior was the safe-haven for a secret laboratory.

Stumbling, coughing, and jerking on his old cane was a decrepit man. His once attractive features were now melting deceitfully off his withered bones, his once bright burgundy hair was now a wavering grey that was drenched bitterly from the torrents, and his once fit and cut physique was now just a collective mass of drooping fat cells and skin follicles. Hatred and anger filled his now half-blind eyes as he scurried towards this warehouse; he leaned on a wooden cane carved from the finest sycamore tree and huffed deep breaths of anxiety and malice.

Nearly tripping over a rock, he grabbed a hold of the lock that safe guarded this secret laboratory and slowly turned the dial to each distinct combination to this locks appetite. Suddenly this old man began swearing every curse word under the sun as he contemplated of the past.

"Angela Petrelli…," the old man said; his beathing increased as he thought about his past. Within his thoughts, it revealed a younger version of himself with bright red hair, deep blue eyes, and a very attractive physique. He was delivering a gift to a beautiful woman; she had big brown eyes that shone gloriously, long brown curly hair, full delectable bosom, and nice legs. As he walked closer to her face crinkled up in disgust.

"Oh Angela, won't you be mine; I'm sure I'm all and above more than Petrelli…" he said extending the small box up to her.

"Stravinsky…I love him… and," Angela snickered. "Did you really think I would EVER be with you and your 'theory of animalistic synthetic abilities'?" She said cruelly walking away and leaving young Stravinsky heart broken. She stopped and turned to him smiling evilly. "Give it up, their both pointless and you're insane!" she said laughing.

Suddenly, he snapped out of his past as the lock undid its untold secrets. "A failure, eh…oh no…oh no… They misunderstood me completely... I am not mad…I am a GENIUS! Stravinsky said wildly. "I shall begin the new reign of animalistic synthetic abilities!" he said hustling wearily inside of the laboratory. He reached within his left pocket and grabbed a small test tube, filled with blood and had a cork on top of its opening then he reached within his right pocket and scuffled for his injection needle as he pushed the rusting doors open.

Within the laboratory were various and vast amounts of mechanical devices, laboratory equipment, and a number of five Petri dishes on a shelf with young embryos inside of each; each Petri dish had its own distinct number label upon it. Scrutinizing each Petri dish, Stravinsky grabbed the one with the number seven-eleven-five and wearily sauntered over to a nearby tray and laid it down. "Now then," Stravinsky said uncorking a test tube filled with blood. "With the DNA within this Siberian Wolf's blood and my genius, the world will know the work of Nikolas Stravinsky within you, young future child!" he said as he filled the injection needle with the blood.

Carefully, he injected the small embryo with his formula and laughed evilly, but suddenly he heard a click and a cold clunk of matter touch the back of his neck. His blood ran cold as the sweat rippled off his decaying face.

"I can not let you do this Stravinsky…" a voice said, it had a familiar woman's attributes attached to it.

"Angela Petrelli…after all these years…must you hold that gun to my head?" Stravinsky said shivering. "If you've come to kill me then you too late," he said picking up a scalpel at an angle were she could not see. "I leave my final gift with you!" he said letting the scapula hide between his esophagus and hand -this man's life cut short.

"I doubt she'd want your dead body as a gift Stravinsky…," she said as she disappeared and Maury Parkman appeared around the rusting door. He chuckled and walked over to the Petri dish to examine it. Sighing he placed it back upon the self. "Yet another failure Stravinsky…yet another failure." he said.

"What did he do to the embryo?" another man said walking inside of the laboratory as well.

"Nothing, it was just another failure anyway Arthur." Parkman said.

"It better be, or that child could destroy the company as we know it in the future." Arthur Petrelli said, the wrinkling of his brows cutting into his white wrinkled skin.

…_**.And our story begins…Eighteen years later…**_

Maury Parkman and Company

Somewhere in Pine Hearst

"Michiru Evanescence Usagi…what's on her?" a man with an Asian accent asked within the dark shadows. Only one light shone and that was from a nearby laptop that showed the beautiful face of a young girl about the age of twenty on the screen.

She's an absorber like Peter Petrelli, but has control over what she wants to absorb and she can tell who has powers and who doesn't just by looking at them…its astonishing!" another man also with an Asian accent proclaimed scrutinizing her image with lust in his eyes. 'I'd love her long time…long time." he added. "What's up with her hair?" the first man said looking over to the second man as he shrugged.

"Not to mention," Maury Parkman said watching the image then changing images to something quite different, but is the same girl. "She was also genetically altered…I couldn't stop him…he was right…I thought he failed, but apparently he got it right…if only we knew his formula…" He said bitterly as the two men gasped in shock.

Parkman shook his head and continued. "Plus she has two powers of her own that he was naturally born with: the power to manipulate any power…making her a very powerful adversary for myself and , and she has the power to control dark matter." he said shivering.

"Dark matter?" the first man said taken aback.

"That's impossible, there's no such thing…is it?" the second man said looking over to the first man then to Parkman. "No! It is real and could be very beneficial to US if we can recruit her!" Parkman said harshly.

Parkman flipped the light switch on and slowly sauntered over to the decrepit file cabinet to his left that was leaning with time and Mother Nature bestowing the gift of age, dust, and decay. He pulled open the upper-most drawer and let his stubby fingers flicker through the dust-ridden files.

"Ah." he said pulling a file out and sliding it across a table next to him. "Take a look at those," he said turning around. As the two men walked over and examined the file, Parkman sighed and thought of the very words that old Stravinsky said before he killed himself. "I leave my final gift with you!"…is this girl the final gift he was intending to leave for Angela?

…_**Two years later, present day…Somewhere in the woods…**_

"_I suddenly felt the excruciating sting of pain import through my thigh. The young brown recluse that once ascended my thigh in patient friendship has now hidden its poison saturated teeth between life and death as he heard my desperate cry to perish. Another tear collapses from the corner of my eyes as your brown face appears in my mental chambers; the torrents began to stain the river's blood stream as I cry. It is too late now…deep within the depths of demented and discreet pain, the gates of my Lisbon garden unleashes its horror all throughout the rings of the atmosphere. Your suffering is the twisting abyss that devours my very soul; the evanescent torture and silent assassin of my life, therefore hush my love and lie under life's magnifying glass of endless anguish and drink the physicians remedy in silence and tranquility…" _I whispered to myself as I read aloud my new poem.

"Within the Basilisk-like creek, slithering and coiling its arms around the molding bark of the once glorious titan; the creeping tree that lower its young siblings, the leaves, into the warm blue green tinted water. I scrutinized every inch of movement from the decaying wood beneath my saturated face as frequencies between the dropping H2O varied within a congruent order; I listened to the offspring of the long and wide generation of Mother River. I giggled innocently as another offspring landed on the coiled leaf upon my nose.

The rippled pools of ecstasy and inevitable tranquility blended extravagantly with the decrepit and sauntering moss that hugged this withering tree I lay upon in peace." I said summarizing my surroundings.

"Michi!" a high-pitched voice, containing a hint of anxiety, yelled demolishing the beautiful silence and sending the once peaceful crows on a rampage of squawks. "There you are! I have been looking all over for you! Ha Michiru you had better hope that hat doesn't friggin' fall off ha-ha!" this squeaky voice was the voice of my best friend, Usagi Kikiyou. She threw dust-ridden pebbles onto my tender rib cage and I cocked my head toward her and smirked bitterly.

"Hush you rabbit!" I snapped at her playfully, but the angry and indifferent frown on her face suggested she would rather not kid around.

"My name is Usagi! Not: RABBIT!" Usagi said back to me. Trying to prevent laughter, I covered my mouth and turned away from her. I could not help but laugh, the _odango_, or dumpling in Japanese, on her head began to spring up and down at me as she exploded with anger. Finally suppressing my giggle, I regained my composer and thought of a good comeback.

"Heh it means: "rabbit" in Japanese ha-ha-HA!" I said, practically dying of laughter as Usagi throws bigger pebbles, hitting my arm.

An adult within society, I, twenty-two year old Michiru Evanescence Usagi, am, a "nice-looking" young woman. I have shiny dark grey eyes, although I am Black. My lightly grazed dimples poked their way on my face as I giggled with Usagi. I am 5'2 and a half , I have a beautiful smile, a small, but full bosom, a long torso that is small from my rib cage to the middle of my stomach, but reveals my rather wide hips, and athletically toned legs that are absolutely perfect: big, toned, and in shape.

Although I am "beautiful" (Heh…fallacious statements) I have two very adverse attributes…well aside from my eyes. For example, I was naturally born with white hair; not your old decrepit woman white, but I am referring to pure, healthy and white as snow hair that can get very curly and tangled if it is not responsibly and properly handled. However, what could possibly be so bad to where society disclaims you utterly? That would be something completely inhuman…

At birth, I was very different from the other the infants, especially when I grew up in the orphanage in Brooklyn. Besides my snowy grey eyes, I was also born with Siberian wolf ears and wolf attributes. In fear that my adoptive parents would kill me for scientific gain or would conduct scientific experiments on me, they kept me locked inside the library; the decrepit and withering walls of the library and the ancient books that kept my imagination vivid and alive were my only solaces to being isolated from life and love. I was a very intelligent child. I taught myself to read, speak properly, and write at the age of five. Indeed it sounds preposterous, but you may even ask the desk assistants, they will tell you that I frequently visited them with a florescent mind; always begging for a new physics or chemistry book to explore.

My daily routine was: wake to the sound of the morning bell for breakfast, sneak to the showers to bathe with out interruption, sneak back to the library and wait on my daily dose of vitamin A B and C, read until I had to pee and or time for bed. Forbidden to make any kind of communication with any of the other orphans while I was there, I spent most of my days alone. I longed to know the extravagance of "love" and "family", but I sadly knew, so I thought, that I loneliness that plagued my mind would never leave me.

Even though my life basically consisted of eat, read, and try not to think of "love" and "family", and sleep, my life made a complete reverse on July 12, 1992. The sky's heavy blood, rain, ran all throughout Brooklyn that night and lighting danced swiftly through the skies as I, seven years old now, looked around the forbidden corner to the lobby. There in front of the desk was a young Asian couple, but to be more specific they were Japanese.

They were drenched in the rain and were shaking their umbrellas; both blue with red polka dots, but I was heated with auxiliary and fascination since I had never seen a Japanese person before in flesh. My wolf ears twitched in content as I giggled aimlessly. My grey eyes widened at the minuscule size of the lobby, compared to the library. Apparently, the Japanese woman spotted me and began to scrutinize my features as I mentally wondered away.

Suddenly, the young Japanese woman, whose name was apparently Aiyaname -since her husband kept calling it out in her direction- as well as myself locked eyes,. Lost within my snowing grey eyes she lovingly tugged her husband's trench coat -his name apparently Ruichiru- as she pointed toward me. Excited I ran from behind the corner and into her arms.

"M-ma'am, Ma'am I'm sorry but she is not for adoption!" the desk assistant said to her woman as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"We'll pay triple." Ruichiru said pulling out his wallet. He fumbled through the black leather wallet and pulled out a large accumulation of one hundred dollar bills.

"Sold…," the assistant said with her eyes wide. Therefore, they filled out the paper work and my name was changed from Mia Eve Petrelli to: Michiru Evanescence Usagi. Which basically meant Fleeting sea rabbit; my mother named me that because every time she looked in my eyes she would say all her stress was _fleeting_ away into my large snowy eyes and she also referred my eyes as mysterious as the _sea. _Not to mention my father always said their last name fitted me because of my ears. I lived my life peaceful until…

"Michiru are you there?" Usagi said in my ear as I snapped out of my reminiscence.

"Nani Usagi-chan?" I said smiling at her. "_Nani"_ means _what _in Japanese if asking a question. "Hey look… I know you've been upset lately bout…uh…well…" she began. "Its ok Usagi…you can say it…my parents' death…" I said smiling more at her.

A year ago both of my parents Aiyaname Meguru Usagi and Ruichiru Usagi died in an airplane crash in LosAngelos, California while returning from a business trip. This did not hurt as much as I thought it would since I always knew God would take yet another piece of happiness from me… As I was thinking this, Usagi had already climbed on the bark of this titan tree and sat next to me. She patted my back and pulled me in closer to her since tears were, yet again, streaming down the sides of my face. "Aishiteru Michi-chan!" she said hugging me tight, I could not help but smile and she was the only one that could ever understand me. "I love you too Usagi-chan!" I said hugging her back. She grabbed my arm and signal for us to leave, so, I hopped down from the tree and touched it.

"_My leaves need water Michiru… fresh water…," _the tree said to me as I read its mind.

That was one of my abilities that I was also born with and many others that I got from others. I nodded my head and concentrated. Suddenly, the entire socket of my eye turned light blue as I looked up to the sky and I noticed that torrents of rain began to pour down and drenched the trees and plants of the woods.

"_Thank you Michiru…" _the tree whispered to me as I turned away and walked off with Usagi.

…_**In a garden somewhere at Pine Hearst…**_

"_I wish I could forgive you too Mohinder…but I can't trust you…_ _I need to make amends…and so do you…get well Mohinder…" _

Those bitter words stung my ears as well as my heart as I sat and watched the birds find their appropriate mate for the spring. Everything I knew at this crucial point was crashing down around me. I lost my girl, my father, and I am currently afraid I will soon be losing my sanity. Perhaps had I not injected myself with that unstable formula, maybe, just maybe I could still have, at least, her… Maya…I miss her tremendously…

"Cheer up! You just smacked it up one good night…no big deal!" I said to myself trying to reassure myself over and over again, but the words were not fusing with my emotions; it was not as if I never cared about her! This is so unnecessary! Being here at Pine Hearst was a futile mistake! If I had just listened to her…Maya! Damn it I cannot rid my mind of her or the things I did to her. What am I becoming? Maybe she was right; maybe I am a monster…

I held on to my shoulder as I contemplated of other various things that I could do to prevent my mutation as well as make the world a better place for normal and gifted mankind.

…_**Somewhere in Manhattan…**_

"Usagi-chan…I had that dream again…" I said to her with a look of concern. She cocked her head and pulled one of my ears. "Ouch," I squeaked giggling. "What was that for?" I said pushing her.

"You act like that having a dream of some tall dark and handsome guy that is lonely, comes up behind you and kisses you passionately is a bad thing…it's a sign hun…get over it." Usagi said laughing. "Man, I would kill to have a guy that hot…" she added looking up to the sky. "What do you mean that hot? Have you been looking into my dreams again?" I asked smiling; that was one of her abilities, reading people's mind and seeing what they see. Err…maybe?" Usagi said shrugging and looking purposely away. "L-O-L" I said nudging her as we walked into the city. "L-M-A-O." she said back laughing.

"But seriously Usako I had that other dream about some company kidnapping me and extracting my blood for some weird experiment…" I said getting serious. "Oh… that one…look Michiru you know that if YOU keeping thinking about it will come true so QUIT!" she said giving me a stern look. "I'm not about to lose you because your powers made your dreams come true!" she added. "By the way…the guys probably about five 5'9 since your 5'3..." she said laughing as I hit her.

"IF ME HAVING A DREAM ABOUT A GUY IS A SIGN WHAT MAKES THIS ONE ANY FRIGGING DIFERRENT!" I said nearly in tears. "Michi…I didn't mean it like that…" she said, terror gruesomely painted in her eyes as my eyes went completely engrossed in black.


End file.
